More Than Just a Steward
by SoulWriter5683
Summary: Alfie and Sophie share a special moment aboard the Carpathia, the Titanic's rescue ship.


**This is a short one-shot based on the Titanic Series, if Alfie had lived. NOT BASED ON THE MOVIE. BASED ON THE TITANIC SERIES BY GORDON KORMAN. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

"You know what?" Julianna said, smiling smugly. "What?" Sophie said with curious look on her face. "Nothing." Juliana said, smiling sweetly and rocking her charge back and forth.

"I'd best find Alice some food for supper." She got up and began walking away.

"What?" Sophie said, still curious as Julie began to walk away, Sophie grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is it, Julie?" Julie smiled smugly, and in her most proper and aloof voice, "I, for one, think you have a crush on Alfie."

"What? No! Of course not!" Sophie exclaimed but she could feel her cheeks burning.

"I-no- just- you see- well- I!" "See? You become flustered just at the thought of him!

Julianna said giggling, happy to have found Sophie out.

"Just admit it, Sophie you know you are. "

"I'm simply concerned for his safety!" Sophie exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

" But you don't leave his bedside all day!" Juliana accused.

"Well, if you weren't caring for Alice, you would be too!" Sophie retorted.

"I suppose so." Julie said, pondering. "But I see the way your eyes light up when I mention him, and you seem so happy and eager to be around him."

Sophie, as red as a tomato. opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Don't worry Sophie. " She said smiling "I, for one, think it's a wonderful match." And with that Juliana Glammford walked off.

* * *

"Alfie, how are you feeling?" Sophie asked him the next day. "A bit better, I suppose. " He replied, as Sophie sat next to him. "

That's good to hear. Well, if you feel well enough, I could take you for a walk around the deck to get some air." Sophie said, I hopeful smile on her face.

"You? Take me for a walk?" Alfie replied, sitting up in bed. "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," he replied, amused.

"I " Sophie replied, turning into her mother "am a modern young woman. I don't need a man simply to go for a walk around a ship. Since you are ill, I offered you to go out. But, since you are apparently rejecting my proposal, I suppose I'll go out on my lonesome." She stood up, smoothed out her filthy dress in the most dignified way possible, and folded hands in front of her. "I'll see you around, Alfie."

. "Sophie! " Alfie called out, stuffing his bare feet into his boots. "I'm coming. " He got out of bed, and ran up to her." I accept your proposal to go for a walk. " Sophie tried to hide her elation, but her face erupted into a smile. Alfie held out the crook of his arm to her, smiling. "May I?" he said. "Of course" Sophie said, and she held on to the crook of his arm, and they began walking slowly out the door to the deck.

Sophie felt, well she didn't actually know how to describe it. She had never felt this way before, it was like there were a million butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, but she felt like she was on top of the world. She didn't know why she felt this way, either. Alfie had escorted her many a time on the Titanic, but this time it was different. He had been her steward, and it was his job, as was hers to comply with him.

But this time was different. He was _choosing_ to walk with her. When they got to the railing, Sophie inhaled the salty ocean air. " It's amazing how your world can change overnight," she said looking out at the empty ocean. "Two days ago, everyone thought the Titanic was unsinkable." She laughed darkly. "And now look what that silly belief cost. Hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent lives." She couldn't hold it in any longer. She always tried so hard to be the strong, independent young woman her mother was raising her to be. But right now, she just needed to let it go.

"So many people died, and for what? For a lot of egotistical ship builders? For a captain who couldn't be bothered to put on enough lifeboats?" She could feel herself overflowing with rage and sadness. "For-For-" she clenched her fist tightly and drew it back to punch the railing as hard as she could.

Just before her fist hit the railing, Alfie grabbed her wrist. Sophie froze. "Sophie, please, don't, you'll hurt your hand. Everyone here is awfully upset, but hurting yourself will do no good." She could feel herself boiling over now. She hugged herself, and let herself cry tiny rivers that seemed to never stop flowing. Her body shook as she sobbed quietly.

She turned away from Alfie, facing the bow. She didn't want him to see her like this. Her mother always told her to never let a man see her cry, after all. "Ms. Sophie, please don't cry." Alfie said desperately. He was completely baffled, for he had absolutely no idea what to do. He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Would you like me to fetch Julie for you? I'm sure she could cheer you up a bit." Still sobbing , Sophie promptly turned around and buried her face in Alfie's chest. She continued to sob, and Alfie had absolutely no idea what to do. He couldn't push her way, she was clearly in horrid distress, for she was very proud, and he knew it would take a lot to reduce _Sophie Boson _tears.

Yet everything about the situation was so improper. What of Ms. Julie saw them, or worse, Paddy? What would they think? Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her. Even after she stopped crying, Sophie stayed in his arms. _Well this is certainly awkward_. He thought. He could feel Sophie's chest rising and falling against his. Then something changed.

He didn't know what, but it suddenly didn't feel so awkward hugging Sophie anymore. It actually felt kind of nice. In fact- "Alfie?" Sophia asked, interrupting Alfie's train of thought. "Yes, Sophie?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie, I don't know how to say this, but thank you. You've been so much more than a steward to me these past couple of days, and I thank you for that. Me and Julianna, of course. You've been a true friend to us, and we- well, I, thank for it. And thanks for also, well. Keeping me from breaking all of my fingers." She added with a small giggle. "You're most welcome, Sophie" he said with a small chuckle. Their laughter died out, slowly melting into an awkward silence once again. Then, the both of them realized how close together their face were. It was like-

"Sophie?" Amelia Boson called out. In an instant, Sophie and Alfie separated. Sophie wiped away her tears as quickly as she could, and Alfie's pale cheeks turned to the color of a ripe tomato as he stared at the floor. "Were you two hugging?" Amelia asked, a sly smile creeping across her face. "Were you crying Sophie?" Her mother asked , and her tone turned from amused to concerned. "In fact, mother we weren't hugging- and I wasn't crying." although she knew her red eyes and the leftover tears were a dead giveaway.

"Actually, we were just-um- we in fact- just, um, well you see, were – actually just – umm" "Sophie, do you think I was born yesterday?" Her mother asked sternly. "I know you were probably in a bad state after going through all of this. And-" she said- looking at Alfie "I know you are a little girl no longer." Now it was Sophie's turn to be embarrassed. "My most sincere apologies mother, it won't happen again, I promise." Amelia chuckled lightly. "You've nothing to be sorry for, my dear. Now, have you two had supper yet?"

"No" they replied in unison, and smiled shyly at each other. "Well, I just so happen to be having mine with Julie and Alice now. Won't you two join us, or would you like to finish your little, might I say, hugging session." She said, chuckling again. Sophie had never seen her mother so comical in quite a while. It was simply humiliating. Almost as humiliating as the time her mother climbed on top of a dining table to make a suffrage speech. But that was another story entirely.

" No, we'll be joining you, Julie, and Alice now. " Sophie said, her voice tight. "Well come along, then, children, or should I say-"

"Mother, please! " Sophie said, looking at her mother a strange mix of humiliation, pleading, and anger. "Alright, Alright she said sighing, come along you two.

* * *

**So this is currently a one-shot, but I'm opening to continuing it if anyone can review or send me a PM suggesting ideas for continuing the story. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R! **

**If you have any questions, please leave it in the reviews! :)**


End file.
